


Unspoken Words

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Neville hired Ron, a bodyguard, two winters ago. Spring passed, then summer and fall, until a moment came in winter where not even Ron could protect him.All that's left of that year is buried in the snow.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley
Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Unspoken Words

The scented air of the greenhouse became a comfort during the year that Ron worked for Neville. The sweltering heat of summer was the worst—the spring rain that fell in sheets over the roof was the best.

There, in that greenhouse with Neville, surrounded by plants Ron learned to name, were a million moments—buried under last winter’s snow.

Neville’s hair used to curl in the humidity, Ron remembers—and he hired a bodyguard for company, instead of a doctor.

But they used to drink tea together, water dripping from leaves all around them.

_ “Is working for me enjoyable?”  _

Yes.

It was.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the Garden of Words OST while I wrote this.
> 
> If you enjoyed this drabble, consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP ships.


End file.
